


Can you hear me?

by Capjulia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capjulia/pseuds/Capjulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they finally confess their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. Please let me know if you like it or not. Thanks :)

Derek had his head leaned against the closed door. The boy he loved was in the other side, but somehow he felt so far away. This was the first time they were this intimate. Not physically, but with words. They both knew how they felt, but none had the courage to say it. Except Stiles finally couldn't take it anymore:

"Derek, i know you can hear me. You don’t get it, do you? How much you mean to me. I don't think you do, i think you don't even want to, but it hurts so much to stay away from you..." Between them there was only silence.

"Well, I guess I'll have to learn how to deal with the pain". Stiles waits but there's no response, so he turns away and walks towards the Jeep, with tears already in his eyes. Inside, Derek can't move, can't speak. He's frozen, scared, he never felt this way before and it's still completly new to him. But is the first time someone truly cared for him after the fire, and is the closest he'd ever gotten to liking someone. So he opens the door and runs, hoping it's not too late. He grabs Stiles shoulder, they are now face to face. Stiles looks surprised that the alpha actually did that. Derek is staring at him, but he can't seem to know what to say, or how to. So he doesn't, he just put his hand around Stiles neck, and brings him close. Stiles, then, holds the older's waist with both arms and closes his eyes. That's it, it's really happening, the moment he always waited for. It's happening. 

Derek gently kisses Stiles' mouth, still unsure and waiting for the young boy to let him in. Stiles can't wait anymore, he kisses back, passionately, putting his tongue into Derek's mouth, feeling his own. He can feel the fire inside of his body, and he knows Derek feel it too. When they finally stop for breath, Derek, pressing his forehead against Stiles', says : " I'm sorry, i should've known. I should've let you know how I feel." He can feel the tears falling. "I...I want you so bad I'm afraid I'll screw up like I always do". Stiles put his hands in Derek's face, looks at him in the eyes, and he can see something he had never seen in Derek before... devotion. "It's ok, sourwolf, everything will be better now, I promise". And he kisses Derek, because he needs this. They both do. He let Derek hold him, because he knows he'll never let go.


End file.
